Sayuri Marihasha
Sayuri Marihasha ''(鞠覇者サユリ,Marihasha Sayuri) ''is an OC created by Sayuri-hime419 also known as Sayuri-hime on fanfiction. She is an ANBU level konoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Kenji. Background Sayuri is the only daughter to the heir of the Marihasha clan Yūkan Marihasha and Hidden Mist refugee Nagisa Mizuchi. As a child she was closer to her mother than she was her father. As a child she was sheltered by the clan and rarely met children her own age. Her father had asked Fugaku to let his boys play with Sayuri after noticing that the young girl had become lonely. When she turned four however she and her mother were attacked in the outskirts of Konoha. Sayuri had been hiding during the attack and was later recued by an ANBU. A year later her aunt was attacked within Konoha walls and shortly after Sayuri’s entire clan perished in a fire leaving her as the sole survivor. She was taken in by Saito the leader of the ANBU and childhood friend of Yūkan. At that point she was given a choice between becoming a ninja and following in her parents footsteps or turning to priesthood. Despite her father’s earlier warnings on what a life as a ninja could do to someone she chose the life of a ninja. Saito and his younger brother Kenji both cared for the young girl, they were the first to teach her how to properly throw shuriken and defend herself. A few months after her seventh birthday however Sayuri lost all memory of her clan and who she was. It wasn’t until she graduated from the academy and was placed on team seven that her memory slowly began to return. Personality Sayuri is generally a cheerful girl although temperamental and spoiled. She is used to having her way and likes to sneak up on her ANBU guardians. Sayuri is also slightly reserved, having had little contact with children her own age makes it hard for her to properly connect with her teammates. When annoyed Sayuri tends to pinch or elbow people and then looking away quickly pretending she did nothing. She tends to tug on the sleeve of her shirt when she is either lost in thought, becomes rather nervous, or shy. There are times when Sayuri withdraws into herself when remembering her past as she tries to keep a cool head and meditate on what happened. In battle Sayuri is highlyanalytical, hardly ever attacking on a whim. She likes to hold back and measure out her opponent’s strength before deciding on a method of attack. In Part II of the series Sayuri learned to detach herself from the situation if need be, something she had not been able to do as a child due to her sudden outbursts of emotion. Appearance As a child Sayuri sported long brunette hair that reached a bit past her shoulders, her eyes were her most notable feature as they were ruby red and sapphire blue. However after her entire clan was killed in a fire her eyes changed to dark brown and light brown respectively. In a bout of anger Sayuri cut her own hair short and had kept it that way until the Chunin exams.At the beginning of the series Sayuri is shown to wear a jade green single sleeved shirt with her clan’s symbol on the side, black shorts, the standard shinobi sandals, and two shuriken holsters (one on her right thigh, and one on her left calf.) She also wears her headband to the side allowing the symbol to show through her bangs and carries a silver bell around her neck. During the final stage of the Chunin exams her hair had grown up to her shoulders, she wears a turquoise loose fitting, knee length, kimono with a dark red sash around the waist and a black jumper underneath. In Part II of the series, Sayuri had allowed her hair to grown well past her shoulders and tend to keep it either loose and flowing or in a braid that falls over her shoulder. She also alternates clothes from the standard ANBU uniform, a jade green jacket with a golden border that is closed at the neck and is left open the rest of the way, with a black jumper and matching black ninja boots, and finally a turquoise single sleeved shirt with black pants, blue shinobi boots, and a dark red scarf. She has the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder and bears a scar on her abdomen from Orochimaru’s attack during the Chunin exams. She also hides seals underneath her gloved right arm which she uses to summon her sword amongst other ninja tools. Abilities As a child Sayuri showed great potential in ninjutsu and has since become her strongest point, her taijutsu is good for her rank but she severely lacks in genjutsu despite the fact of having a god chakra control. She knows a few medical jutsus but not enough to be on par with Sakura. Kekkei Genkai The Zenshihai is an inherited ability that belongs only to the Marihasha clan. This kekkei genkai allows the user to identify their opponent’s chakra type, in response a Marihasha is able to change their own chakra type to one that has an advantage over their own opponent’s, for example if a Marihasha were to face someone with a fire based chakra then their own chakra would change into a water based one. This technique works by using their eyes to see the chakra nature of their opponent, however this kekkei genkai is not and ocular jutsu like the Sharingan or Byakugan, it pertains to the chakra network. Outsiders have a common misconception that the Zenshihai is an ocular jutsu because a Marihasha’s eye color changes when using their kekkei genkai. Each Marihasha is believed to be born with one completely dominant chakra nature. Because their kekkei genkai deals with chakra natures Marihasha born ninja have distinct eye colors that pertain to their own original chakra nature, this makes their eye color the most distinctive part of a member of the clan. In the clan there can only be fire, earth, wind, and lightning based chakra’s therefore their eye colors are ruby red to dark orange, bright green, violet, and golden colored eyes respectively, water being a very rare and highly unlikely chakra nature of the Marihasha At birth Sayuri’s eyes were sapphire blue and ruby red it wasn’t until she lost her clan that her eye color changed to dark and light brown. She also appeared to be the only Marihasha without the Zenshihai, that was until the Chunin exam where she began to show signs of being able to alter her chakra nature. Status Part I Comming soon Part II Comming soon Trivia * The name “Marihasha” means “The Origin” and the name “Sayuri” means “small lily” or “early lily” depending on the kanji used. *On her birth certificate the kanji used to write Sayuri was “早百合” this meant that they intended her name to mean “early lily” which is a running gag considering that Sayuri tends to show up late to almost everything, yet manages to wake up early enough to watch the sunrise. * In her introduction Sayuri stated that she liked apples and taking walks around the village, she hates being called “Lady Sayuri” and has a fear of fire. * Sayuri is ambidextrous, meaning she has no dominant hand she can use both equally. * Her favorite hobbies are watching sunrises and training. *Sayuri wishes to fight Moriyo and Kakashi. *Sayuri’s favorite foods are anything spicy, dumplings, and onigiri, while her least favorite is pork and fried squid. *Sayuri has completed 56 official missions in total: 9 D-rank, 11 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 15 A-rank, 17 S-rank Reference Slowly Slipping Away Gravity Sayuri-Hime419 Category:DRAFT